


Unborn, Unseen

by Ihni



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been young for far too long. A poem about Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unborn, Unseen

I wasn't born; I grew aware  
And blinked my eyes and gasped for air  
My mind was blank, without a care  
\- Everything was new and rare

No longer deaf, no longer blind  
The air was cold; I didn't mind  
I flew, and left the Earth behind  
The moon was mute, but not unkind

At first, it was the moon and I  
I soared towards him in the sky  
I asked him _how_ and _what_ and _why_  
I never once got a reply

The life I live is just a game  
It's on repeat, it's all the same  
I'm burning out, an ice-cold flame  
For all he left me was my name

I am unbound, I'm wild and free  
I can't recall a family  
There is no "us", there is no "we"  
As always, there is only me

They walk through me; a chill, then pain  
I've thought that I would go insane  
I've tried, and I have tried again  
 _I can't be seen_ , it's all in vain

But since I cannot run away  
All I can do is seize the day  
So they can't see me? - it's okay  
I'm playing with them anyway

We slide and roll and throw and run  
And we all laugh and we have fun  
I give them snow days, one by one  
But my gifts melt when in the sun

I never sleep; at night I fly  
Slow and fast and low and high  
I sometimes scream, I sometimes cry  
I never age, though - never die

I'm here now, and I play along  
But it's not right - I don't belong  
I'm always young and always strong  
But I've been young for far too long

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything related to it.
> 
> I just ... watched RotG recently and felt the sudden need to rhyme, to get all the feels out of my system.


End file.
